


Only Way to End the Day

by GayParadox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, Gay, M/M, Missionary, NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayParadox/pseuds/GayParadox
Summary: ( This work was originally just drabble that I wrote for a close friend of mine, but with how well it turned out, I decided to post it! )With his concert only a few days away, Lúcio has spent his free time getting to know the locals of Numbani and catching some of the street hockey games. But back at his hotel room, his less social lover Akande waits patiently for him to return to ravage him - to show him how much he misses the musician when he's away, and show him who his body belongs to.





	Only Way to End the Day

Inside the hotel room, the temperature had been lowered to a point that would normally be uncomfortable - for most people. Lucio found it necessary to combat the heat of Numbani, being a stranger who wasn't used to it. He had just returned from playing in some of the nearby street hockey games with the locals, and all he wanted to do was take a cool shower. When he stepped into the hotel room and removed his damp shirt, he realized things may not go quite as planned.

  
Lucio was greeted by a wanting gaze from Akande, who sat reclined on the king-size bed of the room. A smirk that Lucio knew all-too-well to mean trouble was present the man's lips as he watched him come into view. For hours, Akande had been _patiently_ waiting for Lucio's return from the streets of Numbani. Thoughts had been going through his mind all day, ideas of what he would do to the smaller male. Excitement had coursed through him for most of the day - particularly in his groin. Waiting and wanting for his musician lover to return for them both to be sated.

  
"Have you been waiting this whole time?" Lucio piped up with a raised eyebrow.

  
"I have been patient, Lucio. You need not worry about me. But now that you are back.." The sentence drifted off as Akande smirked.

  
Eyeing the man suspiciously as he set his hockey equipment aside, stowing it away in the large closet next to him. The shirt he had removed a few moments before was tossed into a basket of laundry waiting to be washed. Akande had stood and approached him leisurely, feeling no need to be hasty. Tonight was going to be savored and enjoyed; he was going to ensure that Lucio was left tired and sore by morning.

  
Akande's large hands reached out to Lucio and roamed his bare torso, tracing over a few scars - those that remained from his rough days in Rio de Janeiro. A shiver ran through his body from the feeling of Akande's fingers on his skin, goosebumps forming in their wake; it was a reaction that Akande was happy to see as his hand trailed upward to Lucio's chin. A rather cute shade of red had spread over the smaller male's cheeks in light of his actions, noticed briefly before Akande had leaned down considerably to capture Lucio's lips against his own. For a man like Akande - taller than anyone he'd ever met and built like a brick wall - he had surprisingly soft lips.

  
No longer did his hands roam Lucio's torso now that he had the smaller male eagerly returning his kiss; instead they had slid downward, the tips of his fingers pressing into Lucio's smooth skin as they made their descent. Their destination soon becoming clear when he took a firm grip of Lucio's firm yet well-rounded ass, fingers gently kneading against the soft flesh.

  
"You did so well last time.. Your body took my cock so eagerly. Let us see if you fare as well tonight, I will have little mercy for you, my dear Lucio." Murmurs came between kisses, a few of Akande's hands fingers pressing between the cheeks of his ass through the stretchy fabric of his shorts.

  
"Is this why you were waiting for me?" he managed, soon having to bite back a gasp from the slight invasion of Akande's fingers.

  
"For hours I have awaited your return, to have you begging and moaning my name, and I will see it done." he growled. His grip on Lucio's ass tightened and the smaller male gasped before he was lead towards the bed.

  
Pushed over onto the bed with little regard, Lucio found himself lying on his back and being stripped of his shoes, socks, and shorts within a moment's notice. Already his briefs tented slightly in anticipation, whereas Akande stood over him with a full, unabashed erection in his knee-length shorts. Yet despite this, he was not one to rush into things simply to satisfy his own needs. He had promised that Lucio would be begging and moaning his name and he was not one to back down when he gave his word.

  
"Such a good boy... So eager to please. Why don't we rid you of these?" Smirking as he tugged Lucio's briefs off, his erection springing free of the confining fabric.

  
With his lips pursed and his face red - not to mention now lying fully nude in front of him - Lucio was at Akande's mercy, and he knew the man would have none to give tonight. Lifting one leg onto the bed and soon shifting his full weight onto it, Akande settled himself between Lucio's already spread legs; though he left himself plenty of room to work with in order to put his hands to work. One of his hands slid over Lucio's cock, gently pressing it against his belly before it passed over and continued upward to his lips. Two fingers pressed lightly against Lucio's lips and he was more than happy to oblige by opening his mouth, granting access to the two digits.

  
Within Lucio's mouth, with his lips closed around Akande's fingers, he eagerly sucked on them and lathered them in saliva for he knew exactly what the man intended to do with them. The tips of his fingers dragged softly over his tongue before withdrawing entirely from his mouth, a small strand of saliva briefly following. Down below, Akande's other hand pressed gently over Lucio's belly as a way to hold him in place, his cock twitching every now and then against the man's hand.

  
"Let us see how eager your body is tonight. You should be able to take my fingers with ease." he chuckled as he pressed the two spit-coated fingers against Lucio's hole.

  
Akande ensured the invasion was quick but not painful, sliding his slick fingers into his tight insides until he was two knuckes deep. The sounds that came the musician's mouth were music to Akande's ears, a melody made just for him. It was a sound that he savored every time he heard it and the erection straining in his shorts twitched eagerly. Yet as much as he wanted to simply yank his clothing down and bury himself inside of Lucio's vice-grip ass, he remained patient. The two fingers inside of him remained buried there, wiggling and spreading to stretch him out gradually; all the while earning more of those beloved moans.

  
This lasted only a short time before Akande drew his fingers back to nearly the tips of them, only to plunge them back in again and again. It was easy for him to find Lucio's prostate, to entice those pleasured cries from him with each thrust of his hand. Despite Lucio becoming slightly tense and even squirming slightly, the hand on his belly kept him held down to keep him at the mercy of the fingers inside of him. He even added a third finger after a couple minutes of this, with the hand on Lucio's belly soon becoming coated in pre-cum.

 

"Akande..! Please!" he whined.

  
"'Please' what?" he murmured, leaning over to get a better view of his lover's flushed face, a few beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

  
"Please.. Please fuck me," he pleaded, eliciting an almost predatory growl from Akande as he pulled his fingers free with a soft wet sound.

  
"I will show you who you belong to, my lovely Lucio. Your body will never forget the feeling of my cock inside of you." he grinned, making quick work of his shorts and briefs - having yanked them down just enough to free his impressive cock. It stood at nearly ten inches when fully erect, prevented from fully rising by its own weight.

  
Nestling himself snugly between Lucio's toned yet fleshy legs, one hand taking a grip of his thigh while the other reached down to his cock. Positioning himself against Lucio's now slick and lubricated hole before pressing the head of his cock into him, already dribbling with pre-cum. Inch by inch he buried his girth into Lucio's twitching and clenching insides, a pleased groan passing through his lips. The hand that had guided him in now took a tight grip of the smaller's male right hip, tugging him into each one of his slow yet firm thrusts. Lucio was a mess before him - flustered, sweaty, and moaning in ecstasy as Akande's cock brushed over his prostate with each thrust.

 

The man was a brand inside of Lucio; hot and thick inside of him, stretching him to accommodate his size. With thrusts that were only picking up in momentum and force, he knew that going back out to play more hockey tomorrow would be highly unlikely. The trade was well worth the pleasure that both of them got from this, though.

  
"You sing for me so well, such a perfect melody as I drive you to ecstasy." Akande murmured, gradually working his way up to burying all ten inches of his cock inside of Lucio. All the while, Lucio's own erection bounced against his belly with each thrust from Akande, requiring no external attention to coat his skin with more pre-cum. The pleasure from inside of him - the brushes and occasionally direct hits to his prostate - was plenty enough to drive him up the wall towards cumming.  
For what seemed like a blissful eternity, Akande had pounded into him like a relentless jackhammer. His throat dry and sore from moaning, his voice weakening over time - yet Akande had not stopped. Not even after Lucio shuddered beneath him with a shrill cry and splattered his stomach and chest with cum.

  
"Clenching around my cock like this, so ready to milk me dry. You have already expended yourself and yet you are still so hungry for me to fill you to the brim. Such a greedy boy." he hummed, giving up an occasional pant or two between his scarce groans.

 

With the hand on his hip tightening into a tense, rigid grip and the cock inside of him throbbing and twitching relentlessly - Lucio knew that Akande was close. Soon he was pulled into Akande's last few thrusts, his hips smacking into him with strained force. A familiar warmth flooded his insides, spurting into him with each of those thrusts as Akande growled under his breath.

  
For several long, silent moments, Akande simply sat there with his hips pressed firmly against Lucio's ass - his cock still buried inside of him, twitching in the aftermath of cumming. Soon the stiffness faded from Akande's body and he leaned over, pressing his lips to Lucio's with surprising tenderness after they had both taken a moment to catch their breath.

  
"I will brand you like this each chance I get, dear Lucio... I will worship every inch of your lovely body and provide you with pleasure others can only dream of." he murmured, resting his forehead against his.

 

For a man who was so intimidating and dominant in the bedroom, Lucio had to admit that he had a way with words. With a soft huff and another kiss to the man's lips, Lucio laced his arms around Akande snugly. He didn't care if he missed any more hockey games tomorrow, he was quite content to stay here like this.


End file.
